Disaster
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: Unlike every other call out, this one could end with tragic consequences for Dixie and Jeff. Warning for minor languge.
1. Chapter 1

_hey there thank you for taking the time out to read this, I love Jeff and Dixie and often forget the fact that Dixie is a lesbian haha. Anyway I just wanted to warn you all that I do not have a beta yet and often get told that technically my writting is not great i.e punctuation, grammer ect but i cant help it i have too many ideas running around in my head to not write them down haha so i aplogoise in advance for the quality of the writing._

_Oh and disclaimer I own nothing at all recognisable all rights belong to the BBC and other rightful owners :)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

'Hey, we've got a shout put down the pasty and come on!' shouted Dixie to her partner in crime as he came out of the local Gregg's.

'Seriously people these day's have no respect for dinner time, I'm marvin Dix' Jeff grumbled as he jumped into the passenger seat.

'eat on the way but do not spill beans on your uniform I ain't getting those stains out as well' she replied pulling the ambulance onto the motorway as Jeff munched away at his pasty, making noises off appreciation in an attempt to make her jealous.

'mmmm lush Dix your missing out' he explained around a mouthful of beans and cheese.

'Shut it mate, first rounds on you tonight!' she exclaimed with a cheeky grin on her face nudging his arm as she narrowly avoided a head on collision with an car at the traffic lights 'blind sod, do you not see the lights!' she shouted at the back of the car as it drove off honking its horn.

'Jeeez Princess not being funny but your face ain't the last thing I wanna see before I go mind' He exclaimed laughing at her mock hurt expression.

'Mate who say's I want your ugly mug to be the last thing I see?' she replied chuckling as he shoved the last bit of pasty in his mouth.

They continued their conversation until they pulled into an apartment block car park.

'please god let there be a working lift' muttered Jeff as he craned his neck to look up at the building.

'Don't need one he's in the reception area.' explained Dixie chuckling at Jeff's relieved expression.

They both grabbed their bags and ran into the building, once they arrived a young women ushered them into a small office where an elderly man was lying on the floor.

'Hia young man, my names Dixie I'm a paramedic can you tell me what happened mate?' She asked as she bent down in order to make eye contact with the man.

'mmmm fell off ladders' the old man explained, Dixie looked around to find a set of ladders in the corner. It was obvious the man was in a lot of pain as she began to examine him he hissed in pain as she reached his lower back.

'On a scale of 1-10, 1 being not much, 10 being the most pain you have ever felt how bad's the pain in your back mate?' she asked the elderly man.

'9' gasped the man scrunching his eye's shut in pain, Dixie looked up to Jeff who was holding the man's neck and head still.

'we are going to need a neck brace and spinal board, I'll be back in a sec' she explained as she left the office and ran out of the building towards the ambulance.

Dixie soon realised something was off when she approached the ambulance and noticed the back door was open ajar, she knew straight away that was wrong because she had been the one to shut the back door.

She decided to use the side door to gain access as if someone had broken into the van she wouldn't want to tamper with any of the evidence. As soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't as a rush of black came hurtling towards her knocking her to the ground.

She was soon pinned down by her neck, struggling to breath she tried to kick out and get the attacker of her however the man was a lot stronger than Dixie and managed to stay on top of her. She managed to punch him in the stomach but before she could get up and get help the man recovered and grabbed her punching her hard in the face making her head hit the ground hard, Dixie saw stars and tried to not pass out.

The man continued to pin her down continuing to punch her in the face, chest and stomach. Blood bubbled up into her mouth and for the first time in her life she felt truly petrified for her life. Dixie gave up struggling she didn't have the strength left to fight against the man any more and slowly the man began to get up, once he was sure she wasn't going to do anything else he ran off leaving Dixie barley conscious and surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

As Dixie was fighting to stay awake a message came through her radio, 'Dix what are you doing? hurry up' it was Jeff, Dixie struggling against the pain radiating through her body managed to get her radio in her hand, pressing the button she brought it up to her mouth.

'hh...e...lp' She gasped feeling the blood from her mouth flicking out onto her hand and radio.

'Dix whats wrong? Where are you?' replied Jeff obvious worry apparent through his voice, Dixie couldn't gather the strength to reply 'DIXIE answer me princess!' shouted Jeff the lack of response scaring him.

Jeff didn't know what to do, he kept trying to get a response from his colleague but there was nothing except the occasional gurgling sound, fear radiated through him stopping him from doing anything. Eventually the young women who had shown the pair where the old man was saw the obvious worry in him, telling him to go find her she could look after the man until he got help, she was a training medical student so knew how to hold his neck and keep him comfortable. Jeff moved letting her in to where he had been sitting and once checking she had him in the correct way quickly left sprinting out of the building.

As soon as Jeff left the doors he saw a sight that made his heart freeze, Dixie was lying on the tarmac and Jeff could see the blood around her, he didn't think he just ran to her.

'Dix hey, princess its me open your eyes please' pleaded Jeff attempting to stop the tears at the sight of Dixie's face. Jeff got no response he grabbed his radio and called for help, then he radioed through to the ED.

'Hello Emergency Department' came Zoe's voice through the radio.

'Zoe its Jeff I need help' he stammered pulling Dixie's head onto his balled up jacket, he was a paramedic he knew what to do but he couldn't get Dixie to the hospital by himself and the closest crew were 20 minutes away the ED was only 7.

'Jeff hey calm down what's happened?' asked Zoe worried at Jeff's obviously worried state.

'Its Dix, Zoe she's been attacked I need help I can't...I can't do it myself' he replied trying to stop his emotions getting the better of him.

Zoe gasped as she heard what was wrong grabbing Nick and her coat she told Jeff 'I am on my way' after hearing where they were she hung up the phone and turned to a confused looking Nick.

'Zoe what's up?' He asked noticing her sudden worry.

'Its Dixie she's been attacked at a scene it doesn't sound good Nick, Jeff need's help I'm going over there' she explained as she began to walk to the car park.

'I'm coming' He replied following her out of the department.

Jeff just sat on the ground stroking Dixie's hair out of her eyes trying to get her to respond to him, he began to notice the blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

'Shit' he muttered to himself, he knew worst case scenario she had a deflated lung, he noticed her chest was becoming slower as it began to rise and fall, but then all of a sudden it stopped and her whole body began to shake, she was having a fit.

'No Dix you are not doing this to me!' he shouted as he managed to turn her on her side and used one hand to try and keep her head still 'come on Dix come on!' he shouted as she continued to fit in his arms.

Slowly the fit subsided but as Jeff felt for a pulse he couldn't find one and he realised she wasn't breathing either. 'No NO NO! Oh God Dixie Come on!' He shouted as he began CPR and mouth to mouth.

Which each compression a new tear would fall from his eyes, he didn't care that he was covered in blood and shuddered every time he attempted to give her mouth to mouth and could taste her blood on his lips.

As he was about to start his third attempt at chest compression's Zoe's car pulled up and she and Nick came running towards him.

'Jeff!' she shouted as she saw him.

'Help quick someone get the de-fib from the ambulance top compartment second row' he shouted pushing on to Dixie's chest.

Nick ran straight to the ambulance pulling out the machine while Jeff unbuttoned Dixie's uniform and they all gasped at the bruises which were already beginning to form.

Zoe placed the gel pads on her chest while Jeff continued CPR.

'Charging 300' Shouted Nick as he took the paddles from the machine and went to place them onto her chest. 'Clear' he commanded however, Jeff didn't seem to hear him. 'Jeff clear!' he shouted again this time with Zoe's help they managed to get Jeff clear of Dixie.

As the electric current surged through her body they all held their breath. Nick moved forward placing two fingers onto her neck and turned to the machine, 'charging 360' he said placing the paddles on Dixie's bruised and beaten chest.

This time as the electric current surged through her everyone prayed that it would work.

Nick holding his breath moved to place two fingers back to her neck and sighed in relief, 'I've got a pulse slow and thready but its something quick Zoe get a intubating kit we need to get her breathing back to normal' he ordered looking at Jeff who was obviously in shock.

'I...I think her lungs punctured' he explained looking into Nick's eyes 'help her please' he pleaded. After Zoe has successfully intubated her the second crew turned up Nick sent them to the eldery man's aid as he knew neither Jeff nor Zoe would leave Dixie in anyone else's hands.

They decided they couldn't wait to stabilise her completely so they quickly loaded her onto a spinal board and collar placed her into the ambulance and with Jeff driving the ambulance quickly drove back to the ED all hoping this wouldn't be the last time Dixie was with them.

* * *

okay so I will try and get another chapter up soon i promise :) thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

_eeeeeeppppppppp Thank you for the great response to this story not going to lie I may have squealed in excitment with every email alert haha. _

_Here we go I just wanted to say a couple of things firstly I have absolutley no medical knowledge so everything in here is from things I have heard on the show or other medical shows haha. Also I use (') as speech marks because my actual speech mark button is broke, dont worry it annoys me too. Finally, this is by far no mean's the best chapter ever but it answers some questions. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing. _

* * *

'What have we got?' Asked Dylan as Jeff, Zoe and Nick pushed Dixie into Resus.

'Dixie, our Dixie brutally beaten arrested on scene. Intubated with suspicion of collapsed or punctured lung' explained Nick as he removed his jacket and moved to work on Dixie.

'On 3' said Jeff '1..2..3' Dylan, Nick, Zoe, Jeff and Tess all lifted Dixie over on to the trolley. Jeff turned to see a crowd had formed outside many of their friends and colleague's had heard and all wished to be with Dixie.

'Jeff, JEFF! Come on mate there's nothing more you can do for her' explained Lenny as he moved Jeff out of the resus room and into the family waiting room.

As Jeff sat staring at the clock on the wall he realised he was covered in blood, he realised it was her blood he had to move quickly before vomiting into the small rest room attached to the room. He remembered her words 'do not spill beans on your uniform I ain't getting those stains out as well' it made him vomit again when he realised he would have to wash her blood stains out of his uniform it was like some form of cruel irony.

2 hours after they had first come into the hospital Nick walked into the family room finding Jeff in his own world he sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'Jeff' he said making the man look up 'Dixie had an extensive list of injuries' he began.

'wait you said had' noticed Jeff fear gripping him making his blood run cold.

'She's still with us Jeff' the other man reassured quickly seeing the look on his face 'you were right, she has 4 broken ribs one of which punctured her lung she's in surgery now, however, she had a lot of internal bleeding her spleen is damaged beyond repair and there seems to be fluid around her heart. We think that's what caused her to go into cardiac arrest. She has a fractured wrist and her index finger is broken. However, the worst of her injuries is in her head her brain is swollen, we will have to remove part of her skull in order to ease the pressure on her brain and then return the skull once the pressure has gone down. Jeff she's strong and a fighter, but you may want to prepare yourself' he explained patting Jeff on the shoulder and leaving to talk to the police.

Tess came into the room not long after Nick had left. However, Jeff didn't notice her until she put a hand on his shoulder, 'Jeff I think you should go home, have a shower get changed she's not going to be out for a while Lenny or big Mac will drive you home. Come on' She said as she gently guided the shocked man out of the hospital and into the car park where Lenny was waiting beside his car.

'Come on mate lets get you home' He said as he helped guide Jeff into the passenger seat, nodding at Tess he got in the drivers side and drove Jeff home.

He seemed to snap out of his daze as he was stood in his shower cold water snapping at his skin causing a shiver to run up his spine, as he looked around he saw many of Dixie's things her shampoo; the one which had caused a huge argument when Jeff had used it 'My shampoo mate not yours! You don't have any hair!' she had shouted as he dodged her slap. Her dressing gown hung on the towel radiator where she had left it that morning so it would be warm when they got back and the rubber duck she had bought him after he fell in a duck pond chasing some thug. He couldn't take it any more he punched the tiled wall and let the tears fall. His whole frame shaking as he sank down onto the shower floor nursing his now broken hand.

That's how Lenny found him an hour later, quickly turning the now freezing water off and wrapping the man in a towel he managed to move him out off the shower and into his bedroom where he wrapped him in more towels trying to get his body temperature back to normal. Then he noticed the swollen bruised mess that was the man's hand 'shit Jeff come on that's broke we need to get you back to the ED' He explained getting the man dressed (which was not an easy job while attempting to not look).

Lenny had rung Nick on his way into work letting him know about Jeff and stating his concern that he may need help.

As the two walked into the ED Nick moved to put Jeff in his own room and began examining the man's hand. He could see the man had slipped into shock and mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier.

'Jeff listen to me,' he began turning the man's face so he was looking at him 'you need to snap out of it, if not for your own sake for Dixie's she's going to need you.' He attempted to get through to the man but he seemed to be failing that was until he heard a shaky breath from the man in front of him.

'The blood, Nick I can still taste...her blood' he stuttered looking at the floor.

'Jeff you saved her life she wouldn't be here now without you' He tried to reassure the man but he could understand his feeling's he knew it had taken a little a bit of himself every time he had to wash away the blood of his colleague's. No, his friends.

Jeff just sighed he knew he needed to pull himself together but he was so close to losing her he couldn't not until she was up and about shouting at him for chasing people when he should have left it to the police, or ramming on their bathroom door when she was purposely taking forever to wash her hair.

'She's the best thing that ever happened to me she is my wife and I love her like a wife' he confessed 'well without the romantic side of course' he added to himself with a small chuckle.

'I know, Jeff god I know. You can see it everyday your around each other its not easy to miss' replied Nick putting a hand over the other man's shoulder's. 'Come on lets get this X-rayed and then I will go see how she's doing' he promised leading the man towards the X-ray department.

3hours and one new pot later Jeff found himself sat in the staff room with a cup of coffee, it had been four hours since Dixie had gone into surgery and he had been warned it could be another couple of hours more depending on what they found.

People kept coming in telling him how strong Dixie was and how much of a fighter she was, he was slowly getting sick of it although he knew they were only trying to offer him comfort, he had done It himself many times but this time was different. He decided he needed some air so left the comfort of the staff room and walked towards the ambulance bay and most importantly their office.

He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes imaging it was just like any other day and she was out helping another team or on a coffee run, he soon fell asleep the adrenaline of the day wearing off leaving him exhausted.

That's how Zoe found him, she had been sent to find him with the news about Dixie but had been wandering around the hospital for the past half an hour totally confused as to where he could have gone until big Mac mentioned something about the ambulance's. She didn't want to wake him he finally looked peaceful but she knew he needed to know.

'Hey, Jeff hunny wake up it's me Zoe' She spoke softly as she placed a hand on his arm shaking it lightly, slowly the man's eyes opened and he locked eyes with her seeming totally confused for a couple of seconds until the realisation of the day's event's hit him and he was left looking ultimately worried again.

'Zoe, what's up' He asked slowly as if not wanting the answer.

'It's Dixie, Jeff she's out of surgery come on you can go see her now' she explained pulling the obviously relieved man out of his seat and on to his feet before leading him toward the direction of the hospital.

As they both entered the ED lobby they noticed many of the ED staff where in the staff room, Jeff looked on curiously as they passed the door. He stopped when he heard Nick mention Dixie's name 'As some off you may be aware Dixie a close colleague and friend of ours, was brought in early today after a horrific attack, Dixie has suffered many injuries and is extremely ill. I know she will be in our prays tonight, thank you and I expect to see majority of you bright and early tomorrow morning.'

As Nick left the staff room he stopped when he saw Jeff 'Thanks Zoe I'll take him up' he said dismissing her.

'How is she Nick, and I want the truth no matter how brutal' He admitted he couldn't take false hope for once he needed to know exactly what was going on.

'She's in a coma, a natural coma in other words its not medically induced' He began making sure the other man was okay before he continued 'She's had to have her spleen removed and she's having difficulties breathing on her own we think it may be down to her asthma as well as the damage to her lung. They managed to drain the fluid from around her heart but its left it weak, the cardiac surgeon Miss Naylor believes it should strengthen itself. However, her brain isn't improving the way we would have liked the swelling is going down very, very slowly. Jeff what I'm saying is we've down all we can it's up to her now.' He explained as they stepped out of the lift and into the Intensive care unit.


	3. Chapter 3

_wow 2 updates in one day this is shocking, I am slightly too obsessed with writting this now. Anyway thank you again for the such positive reviews :) _

_disclaimer I own nothing _

_p.s does anyone know any casualty episodes where Dixie acctually gets hurt, I wanted insperation but cant find any :/_

* * *

Those few seconds were some Jeff wished to never remember for as long as he lived, walking into Dixie's room and seeing his wife lying on the crisp white hospital bed, covered in bandages, bruises and tubes keeping her alive was his worst nightmare came true.

He slowly moved forward ending up at the chair placed beside her head, he couldn't stop retching at the ventilator coming out of her mouth. It looked so uncomfortable, so foreign but he knew it was keeping her there with him.

He slowly stroked her remaining hair away from her now black eye 'Oh Dix what am I going to do with you?' he asked wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes.

He knew that Dixie needed him to be strong now, for the both of them. So taking a deep breath he moved to make himself more comfortable he was going to be there for the long haul, no matter how long it would take.

A couple of hours after Jeff had arrived at Dixie's room two police officers came up to talk to him, so reluctantly leaving her side with a quick tender kiss to her cheek and the promise to be back soon he went and gave the police his statement. After going over the events of the shout with them he was then asked to check that everything which belonged in the ambulance was there.

At first he was confused but then thought back to his training days and the amount of druggies that would break into the vans looking for their next fix.

After going through everything in the van and finding nothing missing he went back and informed the officers, this left them all believing the same thing Dixie had caught someone breaking into the van before they could take something, this left Jeff fuming some druggie had almost killed Dixie for a fix that probably wouldn't have even lasted a couple of hours.

Jeff knew he couldn't return to Dixie in such a state so he decided to get some air and walk back to their home, lil Abs would be needing feeding and letting out soon anyway.

As he walked back the anger in him seemed to fade and soon he was left feeling worried and angry at himself, why hadn't he gone and gotten the board and collar? Why didn't she go just a couple of minutes earlier or later? So many questions whirling around in his head he opened the front door and prepared himself for the the bundle of energy that was Lil Abs, However unlike any other day he didn't come running as soon as the door was opened.

Jeff called out but still nothing, then he heard the whining and whimpering. Walking towards Dixie's room he found the dog curled up on her bed whimpering away, he nearly chuckled to himself as he could imagine Dixie going mad at having dog hairs on her bed. He decided it was no use trying to get the dog to move he knew something was wrong and Jeff very much doubted the dog would do much moving until Dixie was home.

So he sat next to the dog just enjoying the warmth and in a way finding comfort from the familiar surroundings. After an hour of sitting there on her bed Jeff got up made the dog a bowl of kibble (placing it In Dixie's room as he didn't want lil Abs to starve) and managed to coax the dog out to do its business before grabbing some of Dixie's stuff including mini Jeffrey a stuffed ape she said reminded him of her and left following the usual route to work.

As the lift pinged at the ICU floor Jeff slowly walked out and into the room marked private with Dixie's name above the door, leaving the rucksack on the chair In the corner of the room he walked over to his previous spot and placing mini Jeffrey on the bedside table kissed Dixie's cheek again.

'Morning Princess, you know they say it is possible Coma patients can hear you so I think its only right I talk to you until it gets annoying and you have to wake up to tell me to shut it' He explained grinning at the concept of being told to shut it.

'Ya' know how you said it was my round I think after all the stress you've put me through, it's more likely your round first but if you promise to wake up soon then I will pick up the tab for an entire night. Deal?' He sighed he knew it was stupid to talk about stuff like this but he needed the normality.

He continued talking about random things, although he hadn't gotten quite to the weather by the time he fell asleep. A young nurse peeped in to find him lying sprawled out on the chair clutching Dixie's uninjured wrist and felt she didn't quite have the heart to move him. So wrapping a blanket over his shoulder's and moving a pillow beneath his head she left to go back to her duties.

That's how Jeff woke up a couple of hours later confused at the pillow and blanket, but all that disappeared when he looked up to find Dixie was still sleeping he had dreamt he had woken up to find her deep blue eyes looking down at him asking what he was doing. He supposed he was going to have many of these dreams for a while.

He needed coffee and something to eat he knew it was no good starving himself so he made his way towards the ED canteen. As soon as he walked through the doors the smell of different foods made his stomach growl he didn't realise just how hungry he really was, he remembered his last bite to eat was the pasty which made him think about Dixie he didn't want to worry any more than he was so pushing those thoughts out of his head he grabbed a tray and ordered a full English.

As he moved to sit down with his food Lenny and Zoe walked into the room obviously discussing their new case when they saw Jeff sitting alone in the corner. They decided to join him after all the whole ED kept asking if there was any news but no one knew.

'Hey mate, how is she?' Asked Lenny as he approached the other man with his newly acquired Coffee.

'She...She...She's in a coma, they aren't sure if she will wake up. She has a ventilator breathing for her' He explained feeling the all to familiar knot in his throat.

'God, Jeff I am so sorry. Maybe if I had gotten there sooner' Stammered Zoe obviously shaken up by seeing their friend that way. It was then that Jeff realised while he was sat beating himself up about it, everyone else was as well. He knew it was stupid what could Zoe have done or Nick or even himself he could hear her telling him 'Don't be so stupid you grumpy sod.' Finally, a sense of peace came across him if it only lasted for these few seconds he didn't mind, he knew she wasn't dead and he was determined to fight and help her through this.

Finishing off his last bit of egg he got up made his excuses and left returning to Dixie and his vigilante over he bedside.

'You know Lil Abs is currently occupying your bed I told him mammy wouldn't be very happy with him, but he's just like his mammy a stubborn sod and refused to move. You may have a fight on your hands getting your bed back when you get home' he chuckled, he couldn't think of much else really to say so took a magazine from the little cupboard and began flicking through occasionally making silly comments about some of the articles.

It was a week later and Jeff had hardly moved from his chair beside Dixie, she hadn't made much progress but Jeff simply told people who asked she was being her usual self 'a lazy sod.'

He had been warned by Nick that they were considering turning off the ventilator to see if she was breathing on her own and whether the damage to her lung had been repaired and so wasn't shocked when Nick and Zoe came into the room early that evening, Although, it wasn't their department they had managed to persuade the boss' to let them up and help out with Dixie's care.

As Nick turned off the switches on the machine Zoe stood by with an oxygen mask and pump in case anything went wrong Jeff just stood praying for the best. They all expected the machines to go haywire as soon as the ventilator ceased working it was part of their jobs they very rarely had the luxury of being optimistic, but this time their gamble paid off all the machines stayed steady and her breathing levelled out after a few minutes.

Although, she wasn't showing any signs of waking up this was a great achievement in her care and they all silently celebrated this small milestone.

Another couple of weeks later and there was still not much improvement Jeff had been granted compassionate leave for as long as he needed so spent majority of his time by Dixie's bed side or making sure Lil Abs wasn't to lonely. He was determined to be there when his wife woke up.

He was dozing off in the chair around midnight twenty two days after the attack when a weird weight on his hand woke him up he was used to having the pot there now but this was different. As he looked up he saw Dixie's deep blue eyes looking down at him.

'Jeffrey...Shut it' She muttered with a small grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyy, okay so here goes the final chapter I couldn't put Jeff through much more so I felt this was probably a safe time to stop haha. _

_Dont worry I have something new which should be uploaded later tonight...yep I offically hvae no life lol. _

_disclaimer I own nothing _

_Enjoy and please leave a review it would make my day _

* * *

'Dixie, oh my god Princess. How are you feeling, you had me so scared I swear don't you dare ever do that again...' he rushed out before Dixie stopped him squeezing his hand.

'Ice chips?' She asked her throat feeling like it was on fire. Jeff looked confused for a couple of seconds before he realised what she meant.

'ooooops sorry, here' He apologised as he found the small bowl and spooned a couple of the chips into her mouth.

'what happened?' She asked after a couple of minutes, looking towards Jeff as she waited for an explanation as to why she felt like she had been hit repeatedly by a truck or two.

'You..You were attacked' he said looking down to the ground until he knew he could keep the tears at bay 'I found you outside the ambulance, you erm well technically died for a little while.' He stopped when he saw her shocked face.

'I what?' She asked shocked at what he had just said no wonder he was in such a state.

'Yeah well you had a fit, and then stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest. It was the scariest ten minutes of my life' he exclaimed further sitting down but refusing to let go of her arm. 'How do you feel?' He asked again trying to change the subject, she was here now and that was all that really mattered.

'Not dead' she muttered however upon seeing his disapproving look she soon added like I've been hit by a couple of trucks my heads killing.' However, as she said the last bit she reached up with her potted wrist and felt the side of her head where they had to operate, Dixie's face turned from one of pain to one of horror as she felt the long thick scare and bald patch.

She looked at Jeff and began to panic, before Jeff could say anything she was having a full blown panic attack. Jeff jumped up pressing the help button and tried to sit Dixie up, giving her words of comfort he attempted to get her to breath in deep breaths through her nose and out through her mouth but Dixie couldn't understand him she was gasping for breath and freaking out even more when she felt she was suffocating.

Suddenly, a large group of people including Zoe came running in the room, Dixie felt dizzy and couldn't stop the tears that were falling, someone placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose while someone else rubbed circles around her back.

Zoe put the oxygen mask over Dixie's face, but even with comforting words she wouldn't calm down. A machine near her beeped Dixie's blood saturation levels where becoming low, the last thing Zoe wanted to have to do was sedate her but if she got any more worked up she may have to. Jeff looked at Zoe realising her train off thought and quickly took Dixie's head in both of his hands, making her look straight into his eyes.

'Princess its me your here and your safe, you need to calm down okay baby. Deep breaths in and out through your nose and out through your mouth.' he commanded his relaxing tone finally got through the fog and she began to breath slowly it took a while but finally they got her into a calm state.

The panic attack drained all energy out off Dixie and she soon fell asleep, once Jeff and Zoe knew she was out cold for a bit they both stepped outside 'What the hell happened Jeff one minute she's in a coma, the next she's awake having a full blown panic attack?' Asked Zoe she wasn't angry at him, but angry at herself she was meant to be monitoring Dixie's vitals but she missed this.

'I..I don't know one minute I was asleep, the next she's looking down at me asking what happened then she felt her head and all hell broke lose' he explained stunned at the events of the last fifteen minutes.

'It must have been the realisation of everything, it can be a scary thing waking up not knowing what's happened' summarised Zoe, 'come on lets go get Nick he can explain everything to her she may need it' She added dragging a reluctant Jeff to the lift.

10 minutes later Jeff and Zoe arrived back on the ICU ward followed by Nick who had welcomed the news with a relieved sigh.

As they entered her room they noticed Dixie was still sleeping but she soon began to stir, Jeff ran back to her side rubbing smooth circles across her hand with his thumb.

'Hey lazy' He smirked as she opened her eyes to look straight at him.

'So it wasn't just a bad dream?' She questioned her head really did hurt.

Before Jeff could say anything Nick answered 'I'm afraid not Dixie, how are you feeling?' he asked concern obvious in his voice he hadn't forgotten what she looked like at the scene.

'mmm my head is absolutely killing to be honest' she replied attempting to sit up and greet the man and women in the room, but was soon gently pushed back by Jeff.

'Don't over do it princess' He said with a small wink, he was just happy she was awake and talking he could still see the pain clearly written across her features. 'how's about some morphine for my favourite girl' he suggested.

'Oh Jeffrey you do know how to spoil a girl' She replied with a laugh quickly hugging her sides as the movement jostled her healing ribs. 'ow' she muttered.

After going through her injuries and the steps they had taken to ensure her survival Nick and Zoe left leaving the pair alone with the promise they would call if either off them needed anything.

'So superman what happened to your hand? Hit the thug who did this?' She asked with a bemused look on her face.

'Nothing as heroic as that, I hit the shower wall got your damn shampoo in me eye' he said both of them knew exactly why the shampoo had caused such a reaction and it wasn't from getting it in his eye but neither off them said anything they would leave that until he was ready to talk 'anyway if I had caught the thug it wouldn't be me getting a broken hand you would need to worry about' he muttered anger flashing across his features.

'Hey' she said grabbing his chin with her uninjured hand 'I'm here look I'm on the mend and I don't plan on going any where any time soon, I know that look you had the same one when Pol died' She said a hint of sadness in her voice remembering their fallen colleague.

Her reassurance was the one thing he had needed since the whole attack occurred, and now that he had it he couldn't stop the tears as he bent down hugging his wife and sobbing into her shoulder. Dixie couldn't do any thing but let him cry, he had obviously worried a hell of a lot, god she knew the feeling every time he ran off, did something stupid or jumped into a dangerous situation she was left feeling in some ways the same as how he felt now.

Their relationship although not romantic was the most loving and caring relationship she had ever been in and she wouldn't trade it for anything she enjoyed being his wife, his best friend and his colleague she knew she would never let him down and she was just as confident he would never let her down. It was with this thought that she feel asleep in his arm's letting the feeling of him on her offer security and protection.

Two months after she woke up Dixie was finally released from the hospital, as she walked through the front door lil Abs came up to her but not jumping and bouncing in his usual way, instead he approached gently nudging her legs and licking her hand.

'I swear that dogs psychic' muttered Jeff he had noticed that as soon as Dixie had woken up Lil Abs had moved from lying on her bed to lying on her favourite spot on the couch. Then as she began to get up and about the dog did too, Jeff often came to the hospital freaked out about the pairs synchronisation. Dixie told him it was because he loved mammy more than daddy but Jeff was convinced that wasn't the case.

As she moved to sit on the couch she gasped as she twisted her side awkwardly both lil Abs and Jeff came running 'Chill boys, I'm still tender remember?' she told them patting the dogs head.

'Chill boy's, CHILL! Princess in case it may have escaped your notice I nearly died from stress these past three month's so don't you tell me to chill, look I'm wasting away to skin and bones here' he complained pointing to his trimmer stomach.

'Is that what happened to your hair too, oh no sorry my mistake!' she joked clutching at her side's as her ribs complained.

'Ha de ha ha everyone's a comedian nowadays' he muttered as he walked into the kitchen to put away Dixie's new med's and get a beer.

As he walked into the front room he stopped and smiled Dixie had fallen asleep sprawled out on the sofa with lil Abs lying on her legs staring at her face.

'I know buddy, I know' he said as he stroked the dog's head neither of them would ever take her for granted again although he silently agreed with the dog to never let her know that 'it would be mental suicide' he muttered as he went to fetch a blanket smiling to himself. He finally had his Dixie back.

* * *

_I know medically majority of this sort of stuff would never happen but I just couldn't see the show without her. Haha hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for sticking with me _


End file.
